Season 1: Reign of Vortech
Reign of Vortech is the first season of The Lego Crossover. Lloyd Garmadon is the focus character, Lord Vortech serves as the main antagonist and there are serveral villain factions from separete dimensions. Plot Coming soon. Episodes Cast * Acronix - Ian Hanlin * Alfred Pennyworth - Ralph Finnies * Batman - Troy Baker * Batman (Lego Cinematic Universe) - Will Arnett * Batgirl - * Benny - Charlie Day * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Commander Cody - Dee Bradely Baker * Commander Machia - Khatleen Barr￼ * Clay - Giles Panton * Count Dooku - Michael Donovan * Cyrus Borg - Lee Tockar￼ * Darth Maul - Lee Tockar * Darth Vader - Matt Sloan, Kirby Morrow as Anakin Skywalker (Flashback) * Doctor Strange - Liam O'Brian * Emmet - Chris Pratt * Emperor Palpatine - Trevor Devall * General Cryptor - Richard Newman * General Grievous - Kirby Morrow * General Kozu - Paul Dobson * Han Solo - Michael Daingfield * Hulk - Fred Taitasticore * Iron Man - Mick Wingert * Jay - Michael Adamtwite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Krux - Michael Daingfield * Lloyd - Sam Vincent * Lord Buisness - Will Ferrell * Lord Vortech - Gary Oldman * The Man Upstairs - Will Ferrell * Metalbeard - Nick Offerman * Misako - Khatleen Barr * Morro - Andrew Francis￼ * Nadakhan - Scott McNeill * Nya - Kelly Metzger * Obi-Wan Kenobi - Michael Donovan * Omega - Zach LeBlanc * Pythor - Michael Dobson * Robin - Michael Cera * Ronin - Brian Dobson * Sensei Garmadon - Mark Oliver, Kai Emett as a child (Flashback) * Sensei Wu - Paul Dobson, Madeyx Whiteway as a child (Flashback) * Skylor - Heather Doerksen * The Overlord - Scott McNeill * Vitruvius - Morgan Freeman * Wyldstyle - Elizabeth Banks * X-PO - Joel McHale * Yoda - Tom Kane * Zane - Brent Miller￼ * * Sets *Vortech Attack **Lloyd Garmadon **Vortech Minion 2x *The Batmobile **Batman **The Joker **Joker Goon 2x *The Iron Doom **Lloyd Garmadon **Sensei Wu **Acronix **Krux **Commander Machia **Vermillion Warrior *Destiny's Bounty **Lloyd Garmadon **Kai **Nya **Jay Walker **Cole **Zane Julien **Sensei Wu **Sensei Garmadon **Darth Vader **Vortech Minion 2x **Stone Warrior 2x *Vorton **All the heroes **X-PO *Foundation Prime **Lloyd Garmadon **Batman **Takuanuva **Lord Vortech **The Overlord **Emperor Palpatine **AntiMatter **Teridax **Pythor **Vortech Minion 2x **Nindroid 2x Dimension Masters * Lloyd - Master of Dimensions * Kai - Master of Dimensions * Nya - Master of Dimensions * Jay - Master of Dimensions * Cole - Master of Dimensions * Zane - Master of Dimensions * Sensei Wu - Master of Dimensions * Sensei Garmadon - Master of Dimensions * Laval - Master of Dimensions * Cragger - Master of Dimensions * Eris - Master of Dimensions * Razar - Master of Dimensions * Gorzan - Master of Dimensions * Worriz - Master of Dimensions * Bladvic - Master of Dimensions * Rogon - Master of Dimensions * Fluminox - Master of Dimensions * Clay - Master of Dimensions * Macy - Master of Dimensions * Aaron - Master of Dimensions * Lance - Master of Dimensions * Axl - Master of Dimensions * Merlok - Master of Dimensions * X-PO - Master of Dimensions * Lord Vortech - Master of Dimensions * The Overlord - Master of Dimensions * Sir Fangar - Master of Dimensions * Monstrox - Master of Dimensions * Jestro - Master of Dimensions * Emperor Palpatine - Master of Dimensions * Darth Vader - Master of Dimensions Trivia * One of Lord Vortech's minions is named "Miek". This is a reference to the Marvel movie, Thor: Ragnarok. * Amount of times a character has narrated an episode: ** Wu: 2 ** Lloyd: 1 ** Merlok 2.0: 1 ** Fluminox: 1 ** Garmadon: 1 ** Doctor Strange: '''1 ** '''X-PO: '''1 ** '''Lord Vortech: 2 Gallery Lord of the Vortechs.png|Lord Vortech summoning villains from The Multiverse. MV5BMjQxNTkzMzkwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNDg5Nzk3ODE@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg MV5BMTg4NjUxOTU1NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzk5Nzk3ODE@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg|The Bat-Mech. MV5BMjIzOTcxODUxMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzA1MDUxMDI@. V1 SX1777 CR0,0,1777,999 AL .jpg Category:The Lego Crossover Category:Seasons Category:2018 Category:2019